undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 6
|prev = Chapter 5 |next = Chapter 7 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-6-777812029 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181334634117/underearth-book-1-chapter-6}} Just as Toriel finished what she was saying, there was a massive blast of heat and fire all throughout the room. The walls were now on fire, and in the middle was Toriel. Frisk drew the wooden knife he found earlier, ready to kill Toriel. Just as Frisk was about to charge, something caused him to freeze, to not attack Toriel. Fireballs formed around Toriel before flying at Frisk. He dived out of the way of the fire, though barely, as Frisk could feel it getting close. He tightened his grip on the knife, but then put it away. "What are you doing?" Toriel asked. "Attack or run away." But Frisk wouldn't do that. He didn't want to harm Toriel, someone who believed that they were doing the right thing, but he had to return to the surface. Another fireball came hurling at Frisk, this time striking him. While it burned, there was no damage to his body. Frisk continued to not attack, choosing to find a way forward without resorting to killing her. "What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave." Frisk wouldn't fight Toriel, no matter what happened. Another fireball came and hit Frisk square in the chest, causing Frisk to writhe with pain. He then fell to his knees, and look up at Toriel, who was clearly holding back tears. "Stop it" she pleaded. "Stop looking at me that way. Go away!" She hurled another fireball, though it missed Frisk by a long-shot, sailing down the hall and hitting the wall. She then gathered a ton of fire around her, and caused it to explode, filling the room, though it passed over Frisk. When the explosion had passed, all the fire on the walls were extinguished. Toriel began to speak, her voice weak and full of sorrow. "I know you want to go home, but... But please... go upstairs now." She pleaded. Frisk feebly shook his head. "I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but... We can have a good life here." Toriel continued. Frisk shook his head again. "Why are you making this so difficult? Please go upstairs." Toriel begged. Frisk stood up and once again shook his head. Toriel gave out a sad laugh. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." They both stood there silently for what seemed like forever. "No. I understand." Toriel finally said. "You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The city is very small once you get used to it. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child, I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the Citadel, I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel turned around and embraced Frisk, during which, he could feel something coursing through him, causing the pain to cease. "Goodbye, my child." After saying this, Toriel got up, and walked back down the hallway. Frisk then walked through the door, and into a long hallway. Within this hallway, there were small slits in the walls, and occasionally some holes in the ceiling. Frisk hurried to the end to find another door. On the other side of the door was a familiar face, the kind of face that sent shivers down Frisk's back. Flowey. "Clever. " he said. "Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." Flowey's face then turned malicious. "You spared the life of a single person. Heh heh heh... Froggit, Whimson, Vegetoid, Loox, Migosp, Moldsmal. Of them, you only found three, but think about those names. Do you think any of those Monsters had families? Do you think any of them had friends?" His face morphed into a mimicry of Toriel's. "Each one could have been someone else's Toriel. Selfish brat." As he spoke, his face morphed into a more horrific version of Toriel's. "Someone is dead because of you." His face became all toothy and horrific as he let out a sadistic laughter before retreating into the ground. Frisk was mortified. He'd never even thought of it that way. Each Monster he encountered certainly had a family, had friends, had someone who will never see them again. Frisk felt a great weight on his SOUL as he fell to his knees. He then remembered something. In each case, the Monsters attacked and tried to kill him. He was only defending himself. While it didn't get rid of the fact that they had families and friends, it still made him feel better, knowing that he was just defending himself. With this in mind, Frisk stood back up, and make his way towards the exit door. The door was heavy, but with enough force, it opened, and Frisk walked out into the unknown. }} Category:Underearth